


It’s Valentine’s Day you fucker!

by Theforeverbattles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Boys In Love, Cock Warming, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Living Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Presents, Sex Toys, Subspace, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, but not really, getting married, semi rough sex, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “If all you wanted was to cuddle and you woke me so aggressively I’m putting you down the trashshute.” The elder warns.Jisung giggles softly, “no, this isn’t all I wanted but it’s nice.” He nuzzles into his neck happily, lips pressing to his pulse ever so slightly. “What’re we doing tomorrow?”Min hums, arms coming up to wrap around his fiancé tightly. He kisses the side of his head softly and hugs him close, relaxing back into the couch. “What’s tomorrow?” He asks.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 27
Kudos: 279





	It’s Valentine’s Day you fucker!

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH Happy Valentine's Day homies!! I love you all!!! Okay so this is actually from my Say Please Series, you don't have to reach that if you don't want to this can be seen as a stand alone. BUT I recommend reading Say Please cause they're my fave boys and you won't be disappointed!

“Babe!” Jisung nearly tackles his fiancé, jumping on top of him while he’s sleeping on the couch. 

“Jesus Sungie,” Min groans, his eyes flying open, ripped from the peaceful nap he’d been having. “Can I help you?” He raises his brows. 

Sungie smiles wide, wiggling around in his lap until he’s straddling him and they’re laying chest to chest. 

“If all you wanted was to cuddle and you woke me so aggressively I’m putting you down the trashshute.” The elder warns. 

Jisung giggles softly, “no, this isn’t all I wanted but it’s nice.” He nuzzles into his neck happily, lips pressing to his pulse ever so slightly. “What’re we doing tomorrow?” 

Min hums, arms coming up to wrap around his fiancé tightly. He kisses the side of his head softly and hugs him close, relaxing back into the couch. “What’s tomorrow?” He asks. 

“What’s tomorrow?! I should divorce you!” Sungie sits up abruptly again making the elder groan loud. 

“It’s not our anniversary…” Minho opens his eyes looking up at Jisung’s pouting face. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day you fucker!” 

Jisung watches his fiancé’s face turn into his cat-like grin, a lazy expression coming across his features. “I know.” Min smirks. 

“Why do you hate me?” Sungie scrunches his nose up at him. 

“Babydoll since when do we ever do anything fancy for Valentine’s Day? I love the fuck out of you every single day, I don’t need a specific one to pretend I do like other asshole boyfriends.” 

“Jeez babe.” Jisung laughs, he shifts back letting Min sit up all the way. 

“That being said, I will buy you copious amounts of chocolate like I do every year.” He giggles and kisses him happily. Sungie sighs into it, arms resting on his shoulders, fingers slipping into his lightened hair. 

“See that’s what I was looking for.” He smiles against his lips. 

“Hmm, and I’ll get you cheesecake.” Minho rubs his hips right at the joint making him groan softly. 

“This is why I’m gonna marry you.” 

“That the only reason?” 

“You’re alright I guess.” Jisung teases, “what do you want?” 

“Oh you mean you haven’t gotten me anything? Fake.” Min falls back down on their couch, arms going under his head. Jisung rolls his eyes at him and wiggles around in his lap. 

“My ass isn’t enough?” 

Minho makes a face, “I get that everyday.” 

“Oh so you’re saying cut off your dick privileges so it’s special?” 

The elder giggles and pulls him to his chest, Sungie sighs in contentment. Getting filled with the overwhelming feeling of how much he loves Min. 

“Having you in my life let alone my fiancé is more than enough.” Minho murmurs while kissing the side of his head. 

“Min! Shut up! You’re gonna make me cry!” Sungie buries his face in his neck, hugging him tightly. 

“Don’t cry love bug.” 

Jisung pulls back and kisses him softly, “can we order lots of sushi and make out all night?” 

“Right now?” 

“No tomorrow.” 

Minho snorts, “yeah sounds like a good plan to me.” 

Sungie cuddles back up on him, smiling softly, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too babydoll. What’s got you all cuddly right now?” Min slips his hands under his shirt, rubbing his back soothingly. 

“I can’t just want affection?” He pouts back at him. 

“You can and you do. But you seem weird.” Minho lifts his chin, their eyes locking. Jisung bites his lower lip, glancing away nervously for a moment. His stomach in knots. 

“What’s wrong babyboy?” Min’s teasing tone is gone. 

“I um…” Sungie trails off, eyes filling with tears suddenly. 

Minho sits up and hugs him tightly, “hey, honey what’s going on? Talk to me.” He kisses his nose softly, eyes filled with worry. 

“I’m just, having a bad time.” Jisung whispers, tears spilling over his lashes and down his cheeks. 

“Okay, it’s okay to feel bad baby. What feels bad?” Min wipes his cheeks gently. 

“My head is just being mean to me.” 

Sungie has been wallowing in turmoil for the last week or so. He’s not sure why, or what triggered his brain to start thinking Min was getting tired of him. He knows that that’s the farthest thing from the truth, but his head is just filled with awful stuff. 

Not that that’s anything new. 

“Mm, what can I do to help lovebug?” Minho pulls him closer, he presses his gentle kiss to his forehead. 

“Just love me like you always do.” Jisung wipes his eyes, “you’re not tired of me right?” 

“Sungie baby, I’m gonna marry you, marry you in a few months. You’re stuck with me, I love you more than anything else in this whole world. I could never and will never get tired of you. Got it? You’re mine, no one else’s.” Min tells him sternly. 

Sungie nods and hugs him tightly again, “sorry I’m being dramatic.” He murmurs. 

“You’re not being dramatic. Don’t be mean to my almost husband.” Minho pulls away and locks their lips, his hand still gently on Jisung’s chin. 

The younger makes a soft noise and cuddles in more, his lips parting automatically. He slips his fingers into his hair again and hums happily as Min licks into his mouth. 

“I love you, you’re mine.” Sungie presses their foreheads together, their hands locking. 

“Yeah I better be.” 

*

“You didn’t tell me you took today off.” Jisung whispers sleepily, he nuzzles into Minho closer, wrapping around him tightly from behind. He’s pleasantly surprised that the older man is still in bed and not at work. 

“Mm, surprise.” Min smiles and lifts his hand to his lips. He presses tiny kisses to his knuckles making Sungie giggle quietly. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

Minho rolls over, their eyes locking. Jisung swallows cheeks red seeing them look his fiancé is giving him. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Min tugs him close and locks their lips almost instantly, Sungie groans against him. 

As soon as it starts it stops, however making Jisung pout, “hey,” he juts his lower lip out. 

“Baby I don’t wanna make you too sensitive. We also just woke up, I’m not alive yet.” Minho kisses his forehead and then cuddles up on his chest, scooting himself down to wrap around him. 

Sungie hums and nuzzles back into him, “you better wreck me later then.” 

Min snorts, “yeah I can do that.” 

Later when they finally get up Minho starts on making breakfast, Jisung at the counter watching him. He has his chin in his hands and can’t help but smile, his heart so full. 

“What’re smiling like a weirdo for?” Min teases him. 

“I just love you.” 

“I love you too.” His fiancé comes over and kisses his lips softly, “what do you want to eat?” He asks while gently rubbing Jisung’s hip. 

The younger hums and wraps around him tightly for a moment, “tofu eggs.” He decides easily. 

Minho nods and kisses him again, tongue swiping over his lower lip. Jisung instantly opens, all too eager to make out this early in the morning. 

“You’re a menace.” 

Sungie giggles and keeps him close, leaning in a little closer to bite along his jaw. Min pulls away and holds his chin, “why don’t you go make us a bed in the living room since we’re being gremlins all day?” 

Jisung’s eyes light up, “yes!” He jumps off the stool and rushes off to their bedroom and storage closest on a mission. 

He eagerly grabs all their blankets and pillows including the extras they have for when people stay over. With Minho in the kitchen he begins building their fortress. 

Is he twenty four and building a pillow fort for him and his fiancé to hide inside all day? Yes yes he is. 

While moving the side table out of the way Min brings him a cup of fresh coffee. He grabs him around the waist, Sungie squeaks and tilts his face up for a kiss. 

“Don’t forget lube.” Minho smirks. 

Jisung blushes, “what do you take me for hm?” 

“Just reminding you.” The elder giggles and kisses him again and then runs off into the kitchen to finish cooking. 

Sungie continues building their little fort, laying blankets down for padding, using copious amounts of pillows to surround them. While in their room he opens their top dresser drawer and hums, looking down at the array of toys they’ve collected over the years. 

He decides on a simple but powerful bullet vibrator that he absolutely knows he’ll regret later. Along with a plug and one of the wands they have too. It’s Valentine’s Day they can go stupid and crazy. 

When he comes back out he finds Minho sitting in their fort with two plates. He’s pulled the coffee table back over for the time being. 

“Oh are you planning on doing something with those?” Min asks, eyes on the toys in his hands. 

“Afraid I’ll tie you up?” Jisung giggles. 

Minho rolls his eyes, “Hmhm, I’m shaking in my boots.” 

Sungie tosses the toys down and then falls next to his fiancé. 

“Good you should be, I'm very scary.” He smiles and kisses his cheek, “thank you for cooking.” 

“Hmhm.” 

*

They spend the day wrapped around each other as planned. At one point the doorbell rings and they look at each other confused. 

“That for you?” Min raises his brows, Jisung laying on his chest. 

“No.” 

“Go see who it is.” 

“Why do I have to?” Sungie whines. 

“Because my legs aren’t working.” Minho rolls his eyes. 

“You’re annoying.” 

Min smirks and lays back, arms above his head shirt lifting up slightly. “You love me.” 

“I do but you’re still annoying.” Jisung drags himself to the door, pulling his shorts down a bit since Minho made them ride all the way up his ass. He hits the button to see it’s the package guy and allows him up. 

In only a few minutes he’s knocking, and dropping off a box at their front door. 

Sungie opens the door to grab it and sets it on the counter, “I didn’t order anything.” He mumbles while grabbing a knife to open the contents. 

“You got a secret boyfriend I don’t know about?” Minho gets up and leans against the counter, watching him. 

“ _ No.” _ Jisung rips the box open and looks inside curiously. His eyes get huge quickly, instantly he pulls out a bouquet of roses, under that is above five different kinds of chocolate boxes. All his favorite kinds. 

Under those is a letter and a little stuffed pig. 

Jisung looks up to his fiancé, “you did not.” 

“Not me.” He says with his hands up in defense. 

Sungie narrows his eyes, he then opens the letter and scams the page. 

_ Did you really think I forgot?? I love you very much and can’t wait to spend another eighty million Valentine’s Days together.  _

_ Love, Lino _

Jisung drops the letter and launches himself at his fiancé, Minho giggles catching him with ease. “I can’t believe you!” He kisses all over his face, “I love you so much.” 

Min smiles and hugs him back, “I love you too.” 

Sungie quickly squirms out of his arms, “don’t move, wait here, and close your eyes!” He pushes away from Minho and darts into their spare room which is now his little producing studio. 

Quickly he grabs the box from inside the closet and rushes back out. 

He drops it into Min’s hands and smiles proudly. 

“Open it.” He smiles wide. 

Minho hums softly and sets it on the counter, untying the bow slowly. Jisung is practically vibrating next to him. 

He watches Min open it, biting at his lower lip. 

Minho opens it all the way and cocks his head to the side, picking up the stuffed cat inside. His eyes read the tiny collar, “coming soon?” 

Jisung nods, nearly jumping up and down, “look further in the box babe!” He shrieks. 

The elder does as he’s told and picks up the paperwork, “no fucking way.” He whispers, eyes getting big. “Han Jisung you did not get us a BABY!” 

“I did!” Sungie squeaks. 

Minho drops the paperwork and scoops him up, lifting him up off the floor. “Min!” He shrieks. 

“I’m gonna marry you right now!” 

Jisung giggles as their lips press together messily, “that’s okay with me.” 

“I love you so much, you really just made me cry.” Min wipes his eyes while setting him back down, “when do we get the baby?” He rushes back over to the counter looking over all the paperwork. He holds the plushie to his chest tightly. 

Sungie nearly cries while watching him. He’s so cute. 

“Couple days.” He smiles while hugging his fiancé from behind. 

Minho turns and wraps around him tightly, “I love you, thank you. You know now that you’re letting me get one I’m gonna get more and become the cat king right?” 

“Yeah I know.” Jisung kisses him again, the two of them wrapping around each other. 

Min takes the plushie with him back to the fort and Sungie brings his giant thing of chocolate. 

They lay curled up for hours, eventually they order their buffet of sushi and absolutely pig out. Both of them groaning loud from everything they’ve eaten. 

“That was a mistake.” Sungie whines. 

“But it was so yummy.” Min giggles, laying on his back again. 

Jisung hums happily and crawls over to his fiancé, moving to straddle his waist. “Hi.” He smiles wanting the attention he’s been craving all day. 

“Hi,” Minho sits up and kisses him softly, holding his face in his hands, “thanks for being such an amazing other half.” He murmurs. 

“No you.” Sungie giggles and wraps his arms around his neck, his knees hit next to Min’s hips and he starts to slowly grind himself down on him as they kiss. 

“Sung-“ He whispers, hands going to his hair already. 

The younger hums and moves to kiss along his neck, biting gently under his ear. He wiggles himself down on his fiancé until he can feel him sporting a semi. 

“Can I suck you off?” 

“Is that even a question?” Min teases softly. 

Sungie giggles and moves down his body until he’s resting on his stomach between his legs. His eyes cast upwards as he slowly pulls down Minho’s sweatpants. 

Jisung giggles and licks firmly, he only has a semi but that’s not gonna last very long. Slowly he begins to open his mouth, taking his head into his mouth. 

Minho bites his lower lip, “Good boy.” He nuzzles into the pillows and rolls his hips forward slowly. 

Sungie relaxes his throat until he can take all of Minho down. He moans around him, bobbing his head slowly. He then pulls off and strokes him, thumb on his tip working him to his full hardness. 

“You’re not even fully hard hyung...am I not good enough now?” He pouts. 

“Of course not babydoll, put your pretty mouth to good use.” Min grips his hair gently and nudges his tip to his lips. 

Jisung giggles and opens, sticking his tongue out, he swirls it, their eyes still locked. He sucks softly and then takes him fully making Minho buck up into him. He moans and tugs his boyfriend’s hips closer. Spreading his thighs apart more. 

“Hmm hold on baby.” Min pulls him off again and pecks his lips. He reaches around under the pillows and finds the lube and one of the toys. The younger squeals and instantly shimmies from his shorts. 

Getting on his hands and knees ready and waiting. Min laughs softly and grabs a handful of his ass. He makes him turn around so he’s facing the tv and pushes him forward slightly. 

“Pretty…” Minho murmurs while gently thrusting against him. Jisung moans, wiggling back. Minpresses his tip inside him gently causing the younger to cry out. 

“Lino...don’t be mean.” He whines. 

Min removes himself, not really wanting to hurt his babyboy after all. He leans down and licks his entrance firmly. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t stretch yourself.” He laughs. 

“Want you to hyung.” Jisung reaches down and strokes himself, needing to release some pressure. 

The elder hums, “good boy keeping your hands to yourself then.” He licks more and can’t help himself as he makes Jisung lay on his stomach. 

“Hey! I wanted to...o-oh…” Sungie trails off, his voice cutting off to a moan as Minho begins to fuck him with his tongue. He shifts back gently, little whines coming out. 

Min pulls back and kisses each one of his inner thighs, “What was that lovebug?” He teases. 

“N-nothing hyung.” Jisung grabs for one of the stray pillows and pushes his face into them, Minho going back to push his tongue inside of him. Lube drops

Down his entrance making him whine quietly because it’s so chilly. Fingers add into the mix and Sungie is a mess quickly, his face in his arms. 

“You’re such a good boy for me Sungie baby, so ready for me.” Min adds his third finger and the younger moans loud. 

“F-fuck…” 

“Feel good baby?” 

“Yes hyung.” 

“Good, I’m gonna put your toy in now okay? Is that alright?”

“Yes.” 

Jisung keeps himself relaxed, he feels the vibrator push into him and he hisses. His stomach tenses up, “loosen up babydoll, deep breath.” Minho kisses his shoulders pushing it in further. Sungie turns his head and they lock lips. 

Min gets it in all the way and turns Jisung now, kissing him passionately. His fiancé whines and tangles his fingers in his hair, legs curling around his waist. 

It’s just a small bullet, the wire tickling against his thigh. But he knows better, the size of this toy means nothing, it is beyond powerful. 

“I love you…” he mumbles. Minho hums softly, hands guiding his hips down, “I love you lovebug.” 

He rolls to his back and tugs Jisung on top of him. The younger giggles and scoots down his body, lips trailing along his chest and to his stomach. 

Minho has hit the gym a ton again, the little pudge he had that Jisung has always loved is now replaced by hard defined muscle. He’s not complaining in the slightest, Min has been working hard to get in shape for their wedding. Not that he was even out of shape before hand. 

“Pretty hyung…” he mumbles, fingers tracing his muscles. 

Min runs his hands through his hair, kicking his briefs off all the way. Jisung giggles more and spreads his thighs all the way apart. Biting along the inner parts, licking along his balls. 

The elder bites his lip and tips his head back, eyes closed as Jisung takes his length into his mouth. 

With a smirk he finds the remote hanging against his thigh for the toy inside his fiancé and turns it on. Jisung squeals around him, shoving forward. His legs shaking already. 

“Is that okay babyboy?” 

“Hmhm.” 

Min grabs his hair and makes him pull off, “words please.” 

“Yes hyung,” Jisung leans his head against his thigh staring up with stars in his eyes. His tongue poking out to lick gently. 

“Good boy.” Minho strokes himself slowly, Sungie licking his slit, getting every drop of precum on his tongue. It makes the elder groan quietly. 

“Fuck baby,” 

Jisung hums and gently pushes his hand away, going back to suck him into his mouth completely. He bobs his head a few times but then just relaxes, knees bending to kick happily. 

Sungie’s favorite thing now is to cock warm, no matter if it’s with his mouth or his ass. He loves to just sit with Min inside him in some way. Moving every now and then, making his fiancé feel good for hours. 

It’s a blessing and a curse for the older man. While he loves to have Jisung on him for hours, it also gives him free range to slip under desks and torture him. 

Minho grabs the tv remote and rolls his hips forward slightly. Jisung humming happily, he traces shapes to Min’s thighs, sucking lightly every now and then. 

Min makes himself comfortable and relaxed back, eyes on the tv, hand in Sungie’s hair. 

After a little while passes and Min starts to soften again Jisung pulls off. His face bright red, lips puffy and he’s out of breath. Drool drips down his chin to his chest just adding to his wrecked he looks already. 

“You’re a mess babyboy.” Minho teases softly, he tugs him close, kissing him. Sungie curls up in his lap, straddling a thigh, slowly rutting forward on him. 

“Does my baby wanna cum?” 

“Y-yes hyung.” Jisung reaches down and strokes Min again, getting him back to being fully hard. 

Minho smiles and gets up on his knees, he grabs Jisung and pushes him to his back. The younger squirming, his lower lip between his teeth. 

“Look how pretty you are lovebug.” Min runs his fingers along his body. Tracing his hard muscle, making sure to avoid his leaking cock. 

Jisung whines, he covers his face blushing deeply. 

“No hiding,” with one hand Minho pins his wrists down, with the other he slowly removes the toy from inside him. 

Sungie inhales hard, “hyung…” he moans, back arching slightly. 

“Sensitive baby.” Min smirks, he tosses the vibrator to the side and grabs the other wand instead. 

Jisung watches with his lower lip between his teeth. Minho keeps his hands locked above his head as he turns the toy on and runs it over his member slowly. 

Sungie bucks up instantly, a loud whine leaving his lips. Min just smiles and continues his torture, knowing full well his fiancé has already slipped into his subspace almost completely. 

“H-hyung...wanna cum.” He whimpers, twitching more and more with each passing second. 

“I know babydoll.” Minho smirks and turns the toy up another level. He presses it right to Sungie’s tip making the younger actually cry out.

“Pretty baby, you’re leaking everywhere.” He murmurs. 

“Please,” he moans, back arching up. 

Minho hums and focuses the toy between his thighs pressing it to his balls. “Oh my god-“ Sungie’s eyes roll to the back of his head. 

“Don’t move baby.” Min leaves the toy there and uses his other hand to start stroking him quickly. Jisung nearly sees stars, he’s so sensitive. 

“Pl-please, please please.” He chants, hands going to dig into his fiancé’s shoulders. 

“Okay, deep breath babyboy.” Minho leans down and kisses him and that does him in. His orgasm spreads through him quickly. Cum squirting up across his stomach. 

Min works him through it, hand still wrapped around him. 

When he finally pulls away he grabs the lube again and drips it down onto Jisung and himself. 

“Love you so much.” Jisung gets his hands free from his shirt and starts tugging at Minho. The elder leans down and kisses him again, giving him the attention he wants. 

“I love you too so much lovebug. Keep these open for me now.” Min taps his inner thighs.

He then lined himself up and pushes in. Jisung throws his head back, “Lino!” He cries out, trying to squeeze his thighs shut. 

“What did I say baby?” Minho puts his hands on either side of Sungie’s head. Caging him in. The younger touches his biceps, squirming around to get Min to fill him more. 

“Fuck Sungie-“ he bottoms out and Jisung scratches down his back under his shirt.

“Feels so good.” He whispers, stomach clenching up all ready. He is not going to last, but that doesn’t mean much, he’s already cum once. 

Minho let’s him adjust and then he starts moving, thrusting in slowly but hitting all the right spots. 

“Hyung, feel so good. Wanna cum again.” He mumbles. 

Min smiles and kisses down his neck, “good thing you can get it up four more times.” 

Jisung squeals at his words and locks his ankles around Minho’s neck. Laying back in bliss as his fiancé wrecks him wonderfully. Both of them are sleepy and horny, so the objection now is to just get off. 

Min stuffs his face in his neck, moaning, he grips his hips and fucks him hard. Jisung arches, his eyes rolled back, cries leaving his mouth. 

“Baby...babyboy you gotta be a little quiet...it’s hardly even night time.” Minho kisses along his neck, biting and sucking. 

Sungie whimpers, hand flying up to cover his mouth, he sobs behind it. Thighs shaking eyes rolled back in bliss. Min pulls back feeling Jisung clenching up and squirming more, “easy honey.” 

He murmurs forcing their lips back together, “g-gonna cum!” Jisung moans, he releases hard painting their chests for a second time. 

Min reaches down for him and strokes rapidly over stimulating him. He then grips his hips harder and gets himself to his high. Both of them breathing heavily and kissing sloppily. 

“You okay baby?” Minho pulls out and kisses along his body. 

“Hmhm...yeah,” Jisung clings to Minho, his head hitting the pillows lazily. The elder hums and kisses his neck, “pretty boy.” He gently presses a plug inside him too. 

Sungie smiles dumbly, covered in his own cum and sweat, he feels so good. Min kisses his forehead, “you in there?” 

The younger shakes his head no making his fiancé giggle softly, “don’t move okay?” Minho pecks his nose and gets up. 

Jisung bites his lower lip, watching him walk into the bathroom and then the kitchen. His whole body feels like he’s floating, he can’t remember the last time he was this deep. Min comes Back over and gently cleans him up. 

Sungie whines with oversensitivity. 

“Open.” Minho tells him gently but his eyes are stern. 

“Too full.” Jisung pouts. 

“Just a little.” Min makes him drink water and eat a couple chocolates. Once they’re cleaned up and cuddling again Jisung falls asleep pretty quickly. 

Filled with the thought of how much he’s loved and cared for. 

He can’t wait for their wedding. 

*

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That was so cute I'm CRY!!! I missed these boys so damn MUCH. 
> 
> What did y'all think??? It was soft but also spicy LMAO,
> 
> anyway,
> 
> thoughts?
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
